More Than Good Neighbours
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Castiel is a college student who lives next door to Dean. The rest of the neighbourhood knows Castiel as the sweet young man who wants to save the environment. Dean knows him as a mischievous flirt. Not Underage. No Smut.


Dean was yet again distracted from washing his dishes as he observed Castiel doing his morning exercises in the backyard next door.

Dean knew that Castiel was doing it on purpose, in his tight top which highlighted his lean yet somehow muscular physique, and his low slung shorts with exposed his hips perfectly; it both infuriated Dean and pleased him in equal parts.

Castiel was an 18 year old college student who lived with his parents and several brothers. Castiel was the youngest, but his mind and body build both seemed to exceed his brothers' in maturity.

The rest of the neighbours (most of them beyond retirement age) always talked to Dean about the sweet boy who would come around to clean their pets, or take care of their garden. Dean, however, could only associate Castiel with the mischievous and devilish grins the teen would shoot him when he caught Dean staring. He may have had the rest of the neighbours fooled, but not Dean. Dean knew the kid who wanted to save the world was actually filled with an intriguing sexual prowess, and he wanted to be a part of it.

Castiel finished his workout and wiped the back of his hand across his sweating brow. Dean was fixated as he watched the young man's chest heave in and out.

The teen grabbed a bottle of water and splashed some of the cool liquid over his face. Dean watched as the droplets slowly cascaded down Castiel's flawless skin; now the older man knew he was definitely being taunted.

Dean only realised he had zoned out when he saw Castiel waving at him. Dean felt the heat rising in his cheeks as he blushed profusely. Castiel put a hand to his mouth as he laughed and batted his eyelashes.

Dean quickly threw the dish he was holding down into the sink and retreated to the bathroom.

He needed to calm down.

He needed take a long, cold shower.

* * *

Later that day Dean was watching TV when there were several rapid knocks on his front door.

He grumbled to himself as he got up to answer it.

The last person he had expected it to be was Castiel. The teen had always just been flirtatious with Dean at a distance, but now here he was on the older man's doorstep.

Castiel hadn't even changed out of his wet clothes. Dean had to clench his jaw to stop it from dropping.

"Hello, Mr Winchester!" Castiel said brightly. He held a clipboard up to Dean's face. "Will you sign my petition to help save the bees?"

Dean blinked feverishly. "Oh, um, sure."

"Great! Can I come in and tell you all about my project?"

Castiel didn't wait for Dean to answer as he walked into the house.

"Oh...okay" Dean said. He was still struggling to comprehend the situation.

"Where can we sit?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Um, this way" Dean said as he led Castiel through to the lounge.

Castiel put his bag down on the coffee table and leaned over as he started rummaging around in it.

"I have some leaflets in here somewhere. Anyway, I had to put this project together for my environmental studies class and I've been fascinated with bees since I was a child. Bees are vital to the survival of our plant but they're dying out..!"

Dean was barely listening to a word that Castiel was saying as he watched the young man's behind - he was definitely putting more of a sway in his hips then was needed.

Dean shook his head and ripped his gaze up to the wall. It was wrong. Yes, Castiel was of adult age but only barley, and Dean was almost twice as old. There couldn't be any moral to that.

"I would really appreciate it if you would get on board, Mr Winchester" Castiel said once he was facing Dean again.

Dean flinched. "Please, just call me Dean. You make me sound eighty."

"Okay, Dean" Castiel giggled. "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you, do you think I should switch up my morning routine a little? I'm not sure I'm getting any results."

He lifted up his top and Dean immediately traced every curve and muscle of Castiel's body.

"You look fine to me" he mumbled. He felt himself growing red again, and his cheeks weren't the only heat he was experiencing. He could feel things getting a little tighter down below.

"Oh, I have to get to class!" Castiel gasped, although it was obvious this wasn't his first realisation of the fact. "Here" he offered Dean a pen.

Dean automatically signed Castiel's petition, but he could have been signing his life over to the young man at that point and never noticed...or necessarily cared.

"Thank you, Dean!" Castiel beamed. He jumped up and kissed Dean on the lips whilst taking back the pen.

He packed everything into his bag and slung it over the shoulder before practically skipping out of the house.

Dean hadn't moved since Castiel's crusade on his lips. He'd liked it. The damn teen was going to get him into trouble.

And he needed to shower again.


End file.
